konaha saints
by The Mighty War Dog
Summary: Gabriel and Drake, members of the new Boondock saints "club", find them selves in a new dimension ruled by ninja. they soon learn to adapt and are ready to carry out their holy cause. how will this new world take them. naruto meets ocs
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: I don't think we're in Texas anymore

Gabriel woke up "uhg what a night, I couldn't get comfortable" he got up. he went to the kitchen and looked in to cabinet "oh what is for Breakfast, oh yes cereal. man all we got is cereal" he muttered "you Drake get up bro" he shouted. drake stumbled out of bed "what are we having for breakfast" he said "our favorite. cereal" Gabriel said sarcastically. they sat down and prayed "thanks for the meal, amen" they said and began to eat "everything is so dull" drake said "I wish something would happen." "what goes around comes around, so be careful what you wish for" Gabriel stated "hey maybe Des has got something for us let's call." Des was the guy looked for jobs for the two men to do. "It's ringing" drake said "hello this is Des" the voice on the other line said "you des this is Drake, dude have you got any jobs for us" Drake asked, hopes high "no man, there ain't nothing going on, nothing you guys would be interested in sorry" Des said and hung up "nothing" Gabriel said disappointed. After breakfast Gabriel was shining his guns and Drake was reading a magazine on the latest cars. " hey you remember when we joined the boondock brother hood" Drake asked "yeah, those were the good times when scum walked every street and we had a job every day" Gabriel said nostalgically. he looked at his brother "hey I'm bored want to train in the old lab on Broadway" he asked "sure, I got nothing better to do" Drake responded, so they got dressed in their uniforms and walked out of the hotel room. It was summer in Texas and hot as Hell, but the men didn't seem to notice having lived in Texas all their lives. They were what you would call "Boondock saints", not too long ago the original Boondock saints decided to expand their operation, so 2 Boondocks would be assigned to protect their home state, and so that's how it started soon enough the boondock saints were all over the country killing kingpins and mob bosses, however thanks to this crime had gone down dramatically and now the boondock saints weren't working as much. The men arrived at the old abandon building and entered. the place was so dusty it was hard to breath. the men pulled out their guns "I'll shot first" Gabriel said. he set up some cans and walked about 100 ft away he pulled out his semi- auto desert eagle and aimed "BANG" he plucked it off like it was a walk in the park "ha beat that." "Okay bet I can hit it dead on at 200 ft" "bet you can't" Gabriel said "I'll bet ya 5 I can" Drake said "it's a bet." Gabriel said. Drake walked back 200 ft took aim and fired, it hit it dead on "you own me 5 bucks" Drake said smugly "shut up" Gabriel said. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye " hey what is that" he said "I don't know let's check it out" they walked up to a weird looking machine "wow that's weird" Drake said "hey look at me" Gabriel said he stepped in the machine "one small step for moi, one giant leap for dork kind" he said. "ha, ha, ha let me try that" drake said. He ran to the deck accidentally hitting a button. "look I'm a dork, I like to do complicated math problems and watch star trek" Drake joked around "yeah everyone knows star wars is better" Gabriel joked. Suddenly there was a weird noise "what was that" Gabriel said "I don't know but I don't like it lets get off of this kinky platform" Drake said. At just that moment electricity filled the sky and they suddenly disappeared and suddenly landed in a strange forest. "where the hell are we" Drake asked, "I don't know but I can tell you one thing we ain't in Texas anymore." Gabriel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Drake walked out of the brush where the landed "seriously where are we" Drake asked. "I don't know" Gabriel replied "I ain't never seen these kinds of trees before" suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes "crap hide" Gabriel said shoving Drake behind a log and following him. They looked at the brush for a second or two, the they saw a boy being followed by a disgusting skinny looking man "come back here kid" the man yelled "no" the boy cried "I'm not going back" but suddenly the boy tripped over a tree root "ha I should kill you right now for whining about it, in fact I think I will" he raised his Halibur "say goodbye kid" the man yelled, there was a scream. suddenly two gun shots rang out through the forest and the man dropped dead with both Drake and Gabriel standing there with smoking gun. The boy looked at them in surprise "who…who are you" he asked "hmm my name is Gabriel" "and I'm Drake" they replied "you don't look like you're from around here" the boy stated "how would you reacted if I told you we're from a different country, in a different world, in a different dimension" Gabriel stated the boy paused then laugh "your funny" he said "I guess I am, now tell me, why were you running from that man" Gabriel asked "they boy suddenly went melancholy "he's a bandit and recently a band of them have taken over our town, they kill people who go against them and make us work so their comfortable and they take whatever they want" the boy began to cry "I was going to get help but they sent that man to get me, my mom is still there, my whole town is relying on me to save them " he cried. suddenly Gabriel put his hand on the boys head and gave a warm smile and drake smiled to "well looks like your town won't be disappointed" Gabriel stated "yeah, cause you just found help" Drake added "and the best part is we'll do it for free". The boy was amazed "you mean you'll help us" he asked excitedly "sure why not" Gabriel said. he got up and walked over to Drake "well looks like we get to cut lose after all" Drake said with a grin on his face "looks like" Gabriel replied happy for some work.

After dragging the dead bandit behind a tree, Gabriel emerged wearing the bandits cloths "Drake wait here until I get you some cloths" he said and marched off to the village. he hide behind some bushes and looked over them, he saw a guard at the gate and emerged . " Maru did you get the kid back" the man asked "no but I got a surprise for you" Gabriel said in his normal voice "wait your not Maru who are y…" his sentence was cut short when Gabriel stuck his Bowie knife into his chest. Gabriel dragged the body back into the Forest and a few seconds later emerged again, this time with Drake (dressed in the newly retrieved armor) and the Boy "listen, boy," Gabriel said "I want you to stay in that barrel.." Gabriel pointed at a barrel "..until I tell you to come out" "right" the boy said and climbed into the barrel and waited. "Gabriel adjusted his hat "ready drake" he asked "ready as ever" Drake said with a grin and they entered into the village.

The two men looked around at the Cesspool of violence and thievery. "what a Hell hole" Drake said with a mixture of excitement and anger. Gabriel looked at the bar "leader is always in the bar" he said and walked in. "Bartender, hurry up with my drink" one of the thieves said with a snarl. the men looked around "I'll get the leaders attention" Gabriel said "hey boss" he yelled in a different voice "where are ya' boss" "over here you idiot, don't call so loud" a large burly man snarled Gabriel and Drake walked over to the man "did you get that run away" he asked "no" Drake grinned "but we got something else" "well what is it" the man snarled, the two men looked at each other and gave a devilish grin to each other and then turn on the man "THIS" they shouted and pulled out their guns and shot the man in the foot. "aaggghh, what the hell" the man yelled "get those punks" one of the thugs said and Drake and Gabriel dived behind the bar counter. "come out you rats" a thug called out all of a sudden the two came out with shot guns "bugger off" Drake yelled "bars closed" Gabriel shouted and they shot up the thugs. as the thugs fell stone cold dead on the floor, The two men walked out into the street into a pack of thugs who were investigating the problem "what are these guys" one of the thugs shivered "we're saints" Gabriel yelled and the two pulled out Uzis "suck on it" They yelled and shot up the goons. As they finished up, Gabriel and Drake walked back into the bar and stood over the sniveling leader "Please don't kill me. I…" "shut the Fuck up" Drake said and slammed the man's head to the floor and pulled him back up where his head felt the cold bluntness of two deserts eagles on the back of his head. "what are you going to do" the man asked "deliver you" Gabriel said coolly and they began to chant "And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." and gun shots rang out threw the bar.

The people looked out in awe at the two men as the dusted off their overcoats, they grabbed the man's body and pulled it out of the village then came back in to drag out the rest of the bodies. After they finished they simply walked off the way they came. As they left, Gabriel walked over to the barrel and knocked on top of it and the boy poked his head out "is it safe to come out" he asked "yep" Gabriel replied simply and walked off. as they walked of the boy waved behind them "thank you very much" he cried and as he called more voices joined in "thank you very much they called" they simply waved and continued to walk.

"so what do we do next" Drake asked "simple, find the closest bar" Gabriel said. they laughed as the walked off into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel and Drake walked through the village "damn we need supplies and especially booze" Gabriel panted "totally" drake replied. they looked up at a sign " tenpo no kengage" it read "kengage's shop, I suppose" Drake deduced "fine let's get some supplies" Gabriel said and they walked into the store "hi there" the clerk said "how can I help you" he asked "yeah get us a tent, some canteens, and some food" "what kind of food" the man asked "two of everything ya got" Gabriel said "oooookkkkkk" the man sweated dropped, he grabbed everything around the store that Gabriel asked for "that'll be 2000 Ryo" he said "RYO" Gabriel cried aloud in his head "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, wait I'm in a different universe THAT MEANS DIFFERENT CURRENCY" he looked in his wallet, he had plenty of money but none of it was Ryo "umm will this work" he pulled 20 bens "no sorry that isn't Ryo, you must not be from around here" the clerk said then he stared Gabriel right in the eyes "say what's with your eyes" he asked Gabriel got pissed, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was racism, but the clerks comment wasn't racist "what about my eyes" he said slamming his hands down on the counter. "n..nothing, it's just you look foreign" the clerk stuttered , Gabriel realized it wasn't a racist comment and calmed down "come on bro" Drake said putting his hand on Gab's shoulder as he spoke regular English "yeah ok" Gabriel replied also in English and they walked out of the store. The clerk was confused "what language were the speaking" he asked himself.

"crap" Gabriel said grabbing his stomach with waterfall tears coming out of his eyes. But he had been thinking, ever since he came to this world he felt…powerful , like he was super human "is this what happens when people from a different universe" if he knew his brother and he did, Drake was thinking the same thing. when suddenly they heard a loud thud and shouting, they looked at the building "Tsuppari. bar" that was the name and the translation to English "yea" Gabriel and Drake cried "booze !" they said and ran into the bar, but when they got in they were not in for a good surprise. when they got in, the bar was overrun with drunks. "crap" Drake moaned "there goes our chance for a peaceful drink" one of the drunks was making a tremendous amount of trouble, he was right up in the bartenders face being a real douche "please sir, the bar is about to close, please just go home" the bar tender asked "I say when the bar closes" the drunk slurred threateningly "but…" "shut up and keep the Sake coming, you dog" the drunk slammed his hand on the counter. at the entrance Gabriel and Drake grinned. Gabriel made sure his first step was a stomp so that everyone noticed him and he began to walk over to the bar, while drake went to a table filled with drunks. "pardon me good sir, is this man giving you trouble" Gabriel asked with a polite tone "what the hell do you want" the drunk growled "I wasn't asked you" Gabriel said "if you got something' to say, you say it to ME" the man said with a sort of slur-and-shout tone "ok" Gabriel said changing his tone to a more sarcastic one "I was just wondering what a bunch of drunk low lifes like you are doing in this place causing trouble, why don't you be a good boy and go back to your pig sty" he said "why you little….." the drunk never got to finished his sentence or lower his raised fist, drake had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drove his head into the man's solar plexus, sending him flying across the bar "what…what" Gabriel said hitting his chest, at around that same moment the other drunks got ready to attack, but Drake grabbed one and flung him into the rest. the battle that ensued was totally one sided with Gabriel and Drake landing all their punches and sending drunks clean out the door. finally they grabbed the leaders by the hands and legs "now the move that has been passed down through our Irish family for generations" they yelled, they figured this would make it even more humiliating to the drunks "bar tender technique, Irish drunk toss. 1.2.3" and they threw the man into the dirt "and stay out" they yelled at the drunks. the drunks got up and tried to reenter the bar but Gabriel and Drake took at step forward and that was enough for the drunks to know they'd been beat and high tailed it out of there. the Bartender was overjoyed "oh thank you, you don't know how much you helped me, those drunks come in every night and you got rid of them, how can I ever repay you?" he asked. Gabriel and Drake looked at each other and nodded "ok give us 2000 Ryo and a round of drinks on the house" drake said "yes of course" he reached into a safe and pulled out 200 Ryo and a round of Sake. After they drank their sake , they went back to the shop and bought all their stuff. as they left the village, they felt relived and slightly buzzed in the cool night.


	4. assassins part 1

(sorry I haven't made disclaimers. I don no own Naruto or Boondock saints WAAAGGHHH)

Assassins Part 1

Gabriel and Drake walked through the forest, reflecting their situation "Ok" Gabriel stated "we disappear from our world and appear in this weird ass new world that we know nothing about" "not to mention their all Japanese" Drake added. "Well we got to do something about this situation, All we've fought are petty thieves, but there might be something much worse" Gabriel said biting his thumb "and to top things off, they noticed we ain't natives, we have wide eyes and they have slanted, with that characteristic, they could pick us out of a crowd, and I don't think they're going to listen to our story about coming from a totally different universe. Crap. What are we gonna do about this" "don't worry so much" Drake replied leaning back on his arms "we'll find out what to do later, right now we gotta learn how to survive."

Suddenly they heard a scream of a women, "well lets go check it out" Drake said. they cleared the brush and saw a group man pushing a women to the wall. "listen up" one growled "your gonna do your job, like boss said, and your gonna sell your body." "no" she screamed "I won't become a whore!" "I don't think you got a choice" the man growled "do I have to remind you that your son's life is at stake here!" "what?" she said "that's right If you don't do your job, we're gonna go over to your house and take your son and your still gonna have to do your job got it?" "now now that's no way to treat a lady" Gabriel chimed in "what the where the hell did you come from" The man gasped "oh, we were here all the time" Drake said. "whoa where the hell did he come from" the Men said. "I'll keep it short and simple, leave the women alone or your gonna regret it" Gabriel said with a smile "oh and leave the kid alone while you're at it." "what, who the hell do you think you are" the man, the leader possibly, said. "the man who's gonna blow a hole in your head" Gabriel's smile never faltered "why you little son of a bi…" Gabriel hit him across the cheek with his desert eagle " what the hell is that" the man stuttered "where I come from it's a desert eagle, a mark XIX, .357 Magnum, 10.75 inches long, sight radius 8.5 inches, holds a max of nine rounds, This little baby can blow you away. Literally. Now for the last time….. Leave" Gabriel said matter-a-factly. "ha, even with that little fire cracker you still won't beat us, you're out numbered 10 to 2, this'll make good practice." "wait" a voice piped in "these guys look serious, maybe we should just leave" the kid said, he wasn't very old "heh well Miyaka, another one of your complaints about how we do things." The man smiled "I just think…." "shut up, you don't get a say in what we do, so stop thinking and start doing your job!" "but I just…" "here's the scoop, either you in or you're out" the man said "pick!" the boy looked terrified "hey, what about us" Drake chimed in "aren't we the immediate threat here, leave the kid alone" the man threw the kid to the ground "fine I'll take care of you once we finish these guys" the man licked his sword "my sword is just achein' for blood" he said. "oh this is like the show down at OK corral" Gabriel said. The man and Gabriel stood for a second looking at each other. Then the man charged "die, dog " he yelled. but Gabriel, Quick as lightning, drew his eagle "well that weird" he thought "I've never been able to draw that fast" he fired one round, right into the guy's heart and the man fell dead "and I've never been that accurate" he thought. "what the hell, He killed Asuma" "no way, That ain't possible" "Asuma's the best swords men in our gang" the group of Gangsters were in a panic. "hold on guys there still nine of us we can take 'em" " hey your right" "yeah let's kill these punks" the band of these drew their weapons (save Miyaka) and charged at the brothers, suddenly they started praying "our father, who art in heaven hallowed be your name. your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for thyne is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever" the bandits swords where raised. IMPACT. Nine shots rang out. the fiends dropped to the ground, limp as a rag. "amen" they finished. The women and Miyaka were taken aback. Then Gabriel and Drake started walking towards them, the cowered back. Drake and Gabriel squatted in front of them, their arms reaching for the two people. The two people shuttered, waiting for the inevitable. TMP, The two brothers hand lay on the women and Miyaka's heads "you OK there Nii-chan, Toto-chan" they asked "ye..yes" they replied. "good" Drake said "if we didn't come in time, you'da been in a heap of trouble" he said pulling out a cigarette "who are you" the women asked "us….we're saints, my name is Gabriel and this is my brother Drake" Gabriel replied "thank you" the women said " I am forever in your gratitude, I will do anything for you" "as am I" Miyaka chimed in "whatever you want I'll do for you" "oh no we couldn't" Drake said "we just gotta…." "now hang on a second" Gabriel said and pulled Drake to the side and they started whispering "I just don't think we should" "why not, their offering us help" "I just don't want to" "remember what the bible says, don't over turn gifts, it's an insult" "yeah your right" "don't worry we won't over do it" the Women and Miyaka stood over them trying to hear the conversation. Suddenly The two stood up "yeah there is one thing. Who is this…. "BOSS" character.


	5. assassins part 2

Drake and Gabriel snuck outside of the courthouse "so this is where Big boss Kenshi is being held on trial" Drake said "well we better kill him soon or he'll get out and start terrorizing the people again." "right" Gabriel replied.

(flash back) "Kenshi is the boss of the Akuma gang, they rule the entire town and others nearby" Miyaka said to the two. "he does whatever he wants, sell women, make drugs, and kill men" the woman looked away sorrowfully. "and the worse thing is, he gets away with it" Miyaka said disgusted "and no one questions him, not even the authorities stand up to him, he controls a battalion of men and every time he goes on trial, he either threats the judge or bribes him." "He's squeezing the life out of this village" the woman said tears falling from her eyes " there is nothing anyone can do, and after he's done with our village, he'll move on to the next one, we can't use the authorities, we need a hero." Gabriel leaned against a tree and Drake sat on a tree stump smoking his cigarette. "well, you got me involved" Gabriel said "I think we are the Heros your looking for." " Yep" said Drake "we'll help any way we can, no where is he currently." "are you insane" Miyaka cried "he's on trial and guards are over the place, if they catch you, Kenshi will have you killed." "hey we've fought worse people than him." Drake said "Right" Gabriel said "you saw us take down all the foot soldiers, besides I think we can through the authorities. Now where is he." MIyaka sighed "he's in Kougi courthouse 10 blocks away." (end flash back)

"Well let's get moving" Drake said "let get this done." The two snuck up to the entrance and entered just before a guard turned the corner.

"Where were you on the night of October 29." the judge asked "well I was just at my house, enjoying the night" Kenshi grinned. He was a short, fat man, he had whisker like facial hair and buck teeth with gave him the appearance of a rat. "That all, now can we end this tedious trial."

Drake crept up behind a guard, silently. Impact ! He struck the guard in the back of the neck knocking him out. Gabriel snuck up to the dor of the court room keeping an eye out for guards "come on man lets go." Drake snuck up to the door and they pulled out their desert eagles "ready" Drake said "as ever" Gabriel said.

"very well" the judge said "I declare Kenshi Misoka inno…." the door bust open "everyone on the ground now" Gabriel yelled. The people scream and panicked as they dove for the ground. "you heard us on the ground" Drake yelled. Two guards tried to hit Drake and Gabriel with their batons, but The two saints frog-hopped over their heads making them collide and become unconscious. "what the hell is…" Kenshi said but Gabriel hit him on the back of the head "shut the fuck up you rat bastard" he grabbed Kenshi by the collar "get on your knees, bitch" Drake yelled "for the love of god save me" Kenshi screamed in terror "shut the fuck up" Gabriel and knocked him on his face and dragged him back up "today" drake said to the crowd "starts the revolution. we will purge this world of its evil and destroy those who harbor it." "all those" Gabriel said " who don't heed our warning will be severely punished." "don't kill ,rape, hate, or steal, these are not suggestions, these are rules." "all those who break these rules will feel gods vengeful lighting strike them down." "and we urge you lesser filths not to cross into greater evil, into our realm." "for if you do, you will be haunted by us, the 2 black ghosts of justice." "and now we tell all those in the court to look to the front and go out and tell the world of us." Drake ended. They pointed their guns in the signature Boondock saint form "and shepherds shall we be, for thee my lord, for thee. power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. And we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris et filii et Spiritus sancti." shots rang out, screams were heard, blood flowed. Gabriel and Drake ran out of the room but soon Guard were at their heels "hurry don't let them get away" One of them yelled. The two disappeared into the forest. The Guards looked around for them "what the hell, where'd they go" one yelled "they couldn't have disappeared, unless they were ninja" "nonsense, they don't even have headbands." "come on lets go." as they ran into the woods, Gabriel and Drake hd behind a tree nearby "woo, that was too close" Drake sighed "yeah" Gabriel said breathing hard "That was….. What the hell" Gabriel grabbed a scroll "now this is one weird scroll, wait it has some writing on it" Drake and Gabriel looked at the writing "a basic grasp of ninjutsu and summoning jutsu" it read.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Saukra, and Sai walked down the corridor of the Hokages mansion, to the office. "what do you think Lady Tsunade wants" Sakura asked "don't know, maybe it's a mission" Naruto replied, "whatever it is, it must be important" sai said "she told us to get down here as quickly as possible." the 3 ninjas walked up to the door of Lady Tsunades office and knocked "come in" Tsunade answered. the 3 of them walked in the large office "good to see you again" Tsunade said "how ya been granny" Naruto said "not all that great." tsunade answered "all the paper work is killing me. But enough of that, I called you here because I've got a mission for you three, It seems that the notorious crime lord Kenshi Misoka has been assassinated, personally I couldn't care about that piece of garbage, what worries me, and a lot of other people, are the assassins themselves. So far as we can tell, they were free lance, no employer. And that's not the worst part, they seem to be carrying weapons we've never seen before." She threw some pictures on the table "oh….god" sakura whimpered, Naruto felt like he was going to throw up and Sai was sweating a little. the pictures showed Misoka with his eyes blow out. "their weapons however look a little like cannons, so apparently they're projectile weapons than shoot hard steel pellets, here are the two that they shot." she threw the 2 bullets in front of Team 7. "so what can we do" Naruto asked "can't you guys track 'em." "Sadly no" Tsunade said "they can hide their chakra and nothing on the scene has their scent, so the tracker dogs can't find them. that's why I'm asking you to find them, your leader Kakashi, is one of the best trackers, so maybe we can track them, and If you find them apprehend them alive." "yes mam" the 3 ninjas said and they started to walk out the door. "oh one more thing" Tsunade said "These men were able to sneak past highly trained guards, killed there target in public, and escaped using simple tricks, so if there is one thing you 3 do, assume these two are each as powerful as Sasuke."

(sorry I take so long but school and all that, also I have a forum, where you can learn about my characters and ask questions regarding the story, please comment)


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel and Drake sat in the forest, studying the scroll in front of them "well this is weird, thank god we took those Japanese lessons" Drake said "yeah" Gabriel replied "let's see what its basically saying is that if we circulate this stuff call "chakra" through our body's, we can perform ninjutsu and summon things, well that's weird, you can't do that stuff in our world." "Wait, look at this" Drake said "it says here, that with practice, it is possible to transport or summon things to a different dimension." suddenly both their eyes widened with surprise. "Dra," Gabriel said "do you what this means." Drake looked at his brother "I think I do.: then they both said at the same time "this could be our key back to our world." The continued to read. Then Gabriel said "well it's decided, we have to learn how to perform jutsu and transport ourselves back to our universe." Drake stood up to "you took the words right out of my mouth" he said. They each sat on a rock, across from each other and entered a meditation like state.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Sakura jumped through the trees about a mile out of the hidden leaf village "do you think what granny said is true" Naruto asked Sakura, she looked down distressed and sad at the same time "well it's possible" she replied "she's right" Kakashi said "these two were able to take down highly trained guards and escape without a trace using simple tricks, if they aren't as powerful as sasuke, their still very powerful". Sai spoke up "how do we start out our search" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi sighed "that hard, we should probably start by asking the hostages and the guards, they probably got a better look at the culprits". They jumped through the thick trees, Naruto barely saw a slight glint of metal, he stopped "Kakashi sensei" he said "I think I saw something" Kakashi and the others stopped "hmmm, better check it out" Kakashi said. They jumped down from the trees and landed in front of two men meditating on rocks "what's with the suits" Sakura asked "those coats must be hot" suddenly one of the men opened his eye and looked at the ninjas "can I help you" he asked, the 4 ninjas stopped dead in their tracks, Gabriel was surprised, suddenly the ninjas look as though they were ready to fight "Kakashi sensei" the little blonde said "their eyes are wide open" he said "well duh" Gabriel said "what's wrong with that" Drake said, Kakashi spoke up "you two are wanted criminals charged with killing Kenshi Misoka, you have to come with us" he said "sorry padre, no can do, not yet anyway, we're trying to find out way home" Drake said then they stood up, hands on their guns "but if you want to try and stop us, there's one free ass whoopin for each of you" Gabriel spoke.

(oh boy Naruto and co have met Gabriel and Drake, how will this pan out for our gun toting God worshipers and the little ninja heros, find out next time)

.net/topic/86415/37515834/1/#37515834


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel and Drake jumped behind a log just as 5 shuriken grazed their heads "crap, this is really cramping my style" Drake said "man if I knew that they were this powerful, I'd have just bolted" Gabriel replied. Suddenly they saw a small paper ball land in between them "looks like a grenade" Drake said "yeah" Gabriel replied, suddenly they both spit on the paper ball, putting out the flame "you call that a grenade" Gabriel yelled "this is a grenade" he pulled out a stick shaped grenade, pulled the pin and threw it over the log, there was an explosion and a blinding flash of light

The ninjas blocked their eyes but, the light still hit them, temporarily blinding them "what the hell?" Naruto shouted "where are they getting all these weapons" "I've only ever see Ten ten pull out this many weapons" Sakura said. " Suddenly they saw the two vigilantes bolt "no you don't" Naruto said "shadow clone jutsu" suddenly 6 identical Naruto appeared and surrounded the 2 gunmen.

"Shit clones" Drake said "well we know how to deal with this" Drake pulled out his gun and shot one of the clones, the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke "they're just like shadows, so we don't have to hold back." They lifted their guns to their heads "let's go" Suddenly Gabriel pulled out a tomahawk and threw it at one of the clones, hitting it square on. One of the clones tried to attack, but Drake grabbed his arm slamming him into another clone both dissipating "this is too easy" They said

"well looks like we have no choice" Kakashi reached for his headband and lifted it off of his eye "Sharingan" Kakashi shot forward.

Before Drake or Gabriel could even think about what hit them, they were on the ground, everything was going black "what the…" Drake said "yoru coming with us, and now you can't escape" Kakshi said "Fuck…you… too" Gabriel said before everything went black.


End file.
